mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man (1995)
Mega Man was a 1995-1996 Japanese-American animated series that was based on the Capcom Mega Man video game franchise. It follows the adventure of Mega Man, about a super-powered android that helps his creator Dr. Light fight against the villainous Dr. Willy and his army of robots. Mega-Pinocchio (Season 1, Episode 3) After saving an interesting scientist named Dr. Petto, Mega Man gets offered the chance to be transformed into a real human. While it's a very far-fetched idea, Mega Man is compelled by it and takes Dr. Petto up on the offer. Little does Mega know that "Dr. Petto" was really a robot created by Dr. Wiley. Wiley implants a mind control chip in Mega Man's head and uses him to do his dirty work. And there's nothing Mega Man can do to resist his orders. Cold Steel (Season 1, Episode 11) Dr. Wiley's robots disguise themselves like a rock band to unleash a mind controlling music. At the first performance, they hypnotize the crowd to go to Mt. Shasta to work on Dr. Wiley's tower. Dr. Wiley then broadcasts the music over the city to increase the number of slaves working on the tower. Cold Steel gave a CD to Roll who put it in Dr. Light's CD player; when Dr. Light listens to the CD, he becomes a slave who goes to Mt. Shasta and helps Dr. Wiley finish the tower. With the tower complete, Dr. Wiley broadcasts his signal around the world and hypnotizes every one. Only Mega Man, Roll, and a young deaf girl named Mary remain unaffected. They travel to Mt. Shasta and eventually destroy the tower. vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h17m47s947.png|Cold Steel perform and turn the audience into slaves vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h18m05s624.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h18m10s913.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h18m17s316.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h18m22s845.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h18m26s598.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h19m43s627.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h20m01s738.png|Cold Steel give a CD to Roll vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h21m28s921.png|Dr. Wiley broadcasts his music over the city and makes more people into slaves. vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h21m39s755.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h21m48s172.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h21m54s503.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h21m59s587.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m18s497.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m22s832.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m31s297.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m31s297.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m42s800.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m51s991.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h22m58s364.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h23m19s175.png|Dr. Wiley sees more slaves arriving at Mt. Shatsa vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h23m33s888.png|The Cold Steel CD make Dr. Light into a slave who goes to Mt. Shasta vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h24m24s429.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h24m32s650.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h24m36s911.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h24m56s691.png|Dr. Light gets Roll out of his way to go to Mt. Shasta vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h25m31s718.png|The work on the tower at Mt. Shasta continues vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h26m59s428.png|Dr. Light follows Dr. Wiley's orders and preps the tower to broadcast vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h27m08s737.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h27m13s708.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h28m18s837.png|The tower broadcasts the music vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h29m31s267.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h29m44s406.png|Japan falls under Dr. Wiley's control vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h29m49s200.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h29m56s950.png|Paris falls under Dr. Wiley's control vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m03s336.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m07s689.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m14s411.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m24s193.png|A Swiss family falls under Dr. Wiley's control vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m29s117.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m34s411.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h30m39s703.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h31m02s569.png|Dr. Wiley issues the global order to destroy Mega Man vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h32m19s010.png|The loggers at the logging camp Mega Man stops at become slaves due to the music vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h32m29s085.png|"Destroy Mega Man!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h33m34s298.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h33m42s273.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h33m51s199.png|The hypnotized foreman shakes off Rush vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h33m58s129.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h35m19s421.png|The hypnotized loggers attack vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h35m25s085.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h35m31s582.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h36m28s039.png|The bulldozer driver attacks Mega Man vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h36m32s485.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h37m33s579.png|The slaves at Mt. Shasta get distracted to attack Mega Man vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h37m42s519.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h37m56s587.png Night of the Living Monster Bots (Season 2, Episode 6) Dr. Wiley plays mad scientist (more than usual) and creates a line of robots based on classic horror film monsters like Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, and the Mummy. He plans to use the robots to blackmail the world- either they pay to watch the monster movies he makes using his new robots, or he will send the robots out to smash their cities. As part of his plan, he kidnaps an English actress and hypnotizes her into thinking that she is a vampire. MM1.JPG|The Robo-Mummy comes to life MM2.JPG|Mega Man saves Miss Ray MM3.JPG|Miss Ray goes to meet Dr Willy MM4.JPG|Dr Willy explains his plan to Miss Ray MM5.JPG|Dr. Willy summons "Dracu-bot" MM6.JPG|"You are a vampire just like me" MM7.JPG|"I am a vampire just like you..." MM8.JPG|The hypnotized Miss Ray acts like a vampire MM9.JPG|Dracu-bot is destroyed MM10.JPG|Miss Ray is freed from Dracu-bot's control MM11.JPG|Miss Ray snaps out of her trance Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h40m29s841.png|Wolf Bot appears in the tree behind Dr. Light and the villagers Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h40m40s900.png|Wolf Bot fires his claw rockets near Dr. Light Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h40m48s053.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h40m57s209.png|Dr. Light emerges from Wolf Bot's blast Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h41m07s044.png|Dr. Light is made into a servant of Wolf Bot Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h42m15s805.png|Dr. Light covers his face as the light of the moon shines on him Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h42m30s658.png|Dr. Light reveals that he has the mark of the Wolf Bot Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h42m47s994.png|Dr. Light's glowing eyes are the mark of the Wolf Bot Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h43m30s842.png|Dr. Wiley and Proto Man see Dr. Light's Mark of the Wolf Bot Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h45m18s599.png|Dr. Light stands before Wolf Bot in the light of the full moon Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h45m26s237.png|Dr. Light begins his transformation into a Wolf Bot Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h45m31s922.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h45m37s601.png|Dr. Light completes his transformation into a Wolf Bot Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h45m47s089.png|Wolf Bot and Dr. Light Wolf Bot advance on Mega Man and Roll Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h46m32s092.png|Dr. Light Wolf Bot advances on Mega Man and Roll alone Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h47m19s229.png|Dracu-bot and Ms. Ray transform from bats into human form Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h47m28s696.png|Dracu-bot and Ms. Ray in their human forms Curse of the Lion Men (Season 2, Episode 7) Dr. Wiley's robots discover humanoid lion creatures who use their strange powers to turn people into lions and make robots obey them. Both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are transformed and it's up to Mega Man to change them back. Bad Day at Peril Park (Season 2, Episode 12) Dr. Wiley's amusement park, Fun World, is really a front to hypnotize the visitors into robots. A boy named Bobby runs away from human robots under Wiley's command; he runs into Mega Man and Roll who at first don't believe the story. After fighting the "robots" off and discovering a ID on the belt of one robot, they believe Bobby's story and go to the park. Over several rides they fight off Dr. Wiley's robots only to have Gutsman kidnap Bobby. In the haunted castle, the final ride, Dr. Wiley's mind control process is revealed: the souvenir rings and a mind control beam make the people into Dr. Wiley "robots." Bobby is turned into a robot, reunited with his parents (also under Wiley's control) and attacks Mega Man. Mega Man destroys the control device and releases Bobby, his parents and everyone else. vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h39m11s187.png|The "robots" chase down Bobby vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h39m26s612.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h39m51s656.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h40m01s774.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h40m13s992.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h40m55s603.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h41m13s565.png|The belt on the "robot" is hit by Roll's hockey puck vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h41m42s842.png|One "robot" reports back to Dr. Wiley vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h42m28s118.png|The souvenir rings are handed out vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h42m49s254.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h43m24s555.png|Dr. Light gets a child's ring vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h43m37s970.png|The ring "robot" informs Dr. Wiley vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h44m26s340.png|Bobby gets taken by Gutsman in a yeti outfit vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h44m36s907.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h45m33s842.png|The hypnobeam in the Haunted Castle + the souvenir ring=Mind Control vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h45m40s739.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h45m48s278.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h50m37s699.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h50m45s020.png|Bobby is turned into a "robot" vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h50m49s529.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h50m55s503.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h50m59s792.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h51m04s599.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h51m04s599.png|"I am a robot under Dr. Wiley's command" vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h53m16s082.png|The robots head into the chamber to be outfitted vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h53m24s383.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h53m29s807.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h53m37s601.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h54m04s150.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h54m15s520.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h54m22s591.png|Robot Bobby is outfitted in the machine vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h54m54s290.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h54m59s342.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h55m38s094.png|"Find Mega Man and destroy him!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h56m43s260.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h57m03s599.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h57m35s934.png|Bobby and his parents find Mega Man vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h58m13s967.png|Mega Man ties them up and removes their rings vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h58m24s449.png vlcsnap-2019-07-07-19h58m50s850.png|Mega Man swing through the robots to get to the control tower Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Vampire Category:Anime Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Transformation